Lawn care and other outdoor tasks associated with grooming and maintaining property are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like snow removal, are typically performed by snow blowers. Other tasks, like cutting grass, collecting leaves and/or the like, may be performed by lawn mowers. Both lawn mowers and snow blowers may, in some cases, be walk-behind models or may be associated with lawn tractors or other riding lawn care vehicles.
Walk behind snow blowers, lawn mowers and other walk behind yard maintenance devices are popular with many users due to their relative small size and cost. Moreover, since such devices are handled at relatively low speeds under the direct control of the operator, they can sometimes fit into spaces and conduct delicate operations that may be difficult with larger machines. Thus, walk behind yard maintenance devices are likely to continue to be popular, and the demand for such devices having improved functionality will likely grow.